Big Girls Don't Cry
by pinkgurl804
Summary: Songfic to Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie. It details what Ginny Weasley is thinking after Harry breaks up with her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Big Girls Don't Cry"

Spoilers: all six books feed somewhat into this story, but especially the last chapter of HBP

AN: I am not normally a fan of Harry/Ginny, but when I heard this song I felt that it really fit the way Ginny was more then likely feeling at the end of HBP. I hope you all enjoy it, please don't forget to review to let me know what you think!

* * *

**Big Girls Don't Cry**

Ginny sat in the window of her bedroom as the sun was setting. She sat there thinking over the events of the past few months. She had finally gotten her crush of five-six years to notice her, and it was glorious! But as all good things do, it had to end. He told her that this break up was for her own well being, to keep her safe. She also knew that this break was permanent, and nothing could change that.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

Ginny never had given up hope, not once since she met him, that they would be together. She never gave up hope until there was no hope to give up. Harry had bigger things in his life right now, bigger things than worry about her. She knew that she should be proud of him, and just let him go, but still she missed him, her one constant hope in a world with such an unclear future.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

After Harry walked away from her at the funeral, Ginny promised herself that she would not shed any tears over him. He had an important task to do, and he needed Ron & Hermione with him. If they thought for a moment that she was as broken as she really was, they would stay by her side instead of by Harry's. This break up was something that she had to get over on her own, in her own time.

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps until I'm full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

Ginny sat there remembering the fun, and not so fun, times she had spent with Harry. From the first time she laid her eyes on him at the train station she was in such awe. At first her crush was nothing more than a hero's worship, but as she got to know the real Harry her crush developed into something a little more. Ginny recalled that awful Valentine that she sent him her first year, really what was she thinking? **"His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad; His hair is as dark as a blackboard. I wish he was mine, he's really divine, the hero who conquered the Dark Lord." **That valentine was probably the stupidest thing she had ever done.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_Ill be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if u want to_

_Cause I want to hold yours too_

_Well be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But its time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

One day, sometime down the road, Ginny hoped that they could be friends, maybe even closer. But for right now she could not face him, and would rather stay in her room as she tried her very best to move on from the Boy-Who-Lived. This was not something that was going to happen right away, it would take time and energy. But eventually she knew that she would be alright.

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, Myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_Its time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

* * *

Don't forget to push that little purple button down there and let me know what you think, thanks for reading this!


End file.
